The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks is the sequel to The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Plot The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks is the direct sequel to The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. After defeating Bellum in the World of the Ocean King, Link, Tetra and her band of pirates set out to discover a new Hyrule; eventually, they came upon an uninhabited land, christening it New Hyrule and reinstating the Hyrulean monarchy. Thereafter followed an age of peace, in which the spirits of good watched over the Hyrulean people. However, this small period of peace soon came to an end when the evil Demon King, Malladus, appeared, seeking to destroy all the land. The Spirits of Good came down from the heavens to battle this foe; they were successful in subduing the enemy, but could not destroy him. Malladus was sealed deep beneath the earth; giant shackles were forged and a huge Tower of Spirits was erected to maintain the seal on Malladus. However, the power of the spirits was depleted during the battle with Malladus, and they ascended to the heavens, leaving New Hyrule, now bereft of spirits and demons, in the hands of the chosen Hyrulean people. As time passed, New Hyrule became a prosperous kingdom, and the chains used to bind Malladus became tracks for a new technological marvel, the train. The game opens up with a new Link travelling to Hyrule Castle to attend a Graduation Ceremony where the honor of Royal Engineer will be bestowed onto him by Princess Zelda herself. As she rewards Link for his service, she slips him a note, warning of the suspicious Chancellor Cole, and to take a hidden path and meet her in secret. She requests Links help in investigating the mystery of the vanishing Spirit Tracks – she's restricted to her quarters, but needs Links help sneaking out of the castle to figure out why the Spirit Tracks are mysteriously disappearing all over the land. Zelda then presents Link with a change of clothing – the Recruit Uniform – which will help Link blend in and trick the similarly dressed guards and looks like the Hero's Cloths. After their success, the two finally make it out of the castle and bump into Alfonzo, Link's Master Engineer, who taught him how to become an engineer. As Alfonzo was once a soldier, he helps Zelda and Link escape on a train towards the Tower of Spirits, but as they're off to investigate, the tracks start vanishing right out underneath the vehicle. After a spectacular crash they are stopped halfway by Chancellor Cole and his second-in-command, Bryne. The pair easily defeat Link and Alfonzo, and go on to murder Princess Zelda. Chancellor Cole then takes Zelda's lifeless body and uses it as a vessel in an attempt to revive Malladus. When Link awakens, he finds himself in Hyrule Castle. Zelda's spirit floats in and after a few moments, Zelda learns she is dead and that no one can see her but Link. With her help, Zelda leads Link to a sword. After a bit of training she then directs Link to head to the Tower of Spirits, where she might be brought back to life. There, they meet Anjean, a Lokomo. She tells them what Cole is planning, and tells them to restore the Spirit Tracks by finding the Rail Maps and purging the temples of evil. To help Link, Princess Zelda's ghost inhabits a Phantom Guardian and aids Link in stopping Chancellor Cole and reviving herself. Meanwhile, Cole is using Zelda's body as a vessel to bring Malladus back to life. Link sets out to restore the Spirit Tracks — without the Tracks, Malladus can not be held down and will be brought back to life. After reclaiming the last Rail Map, they are confronted by Byrne. Anjean appears in the nick of time, just as Byrne is about to eliminate Link, as well. Anjean explains that he is in fact her former apprentice and a Lokomo who had turned away from his duties. She warps Link and Zelda back to the entrance of the tower to restore the last of the Spirit Tracks while having an apparent battle with her former apprentice. Returning to the Tower after defeating the Fire Temple, they climb the Tower once again, confronting Bryne (who has apparently defeated Anjean). Overpowering him, they find that Cole has finished the process to make Zelda's body a vessel for Malladus. Byrne asks Malladus to grant him the power he always wanted, but Malladus attacks Byrne, nearly killing him, and then leaves with Cole on the Demon Train. Anjean arrives, apparently surviving her battle with Byrne. She explains that they must seek the Bow of Light, the only known weapon that can harm Malladus, which is in the Sand Temple. With the newly acquired Bow of Light, Lokomo Sword (given to Link from Anjean) and Compass of Light (to help them find Malladus), the duo, along with Anjean and a knocked-out Byrne, set out to the Dark Realm to confront Malladus and Cole. Link fires a Light Arrow, purging Malladus from Zelda's body. As Malladus attempts to reenter the vessel, Byrne steps in the way of the magic attack, sacrificing himself for Zelda, allowing her to reclaim her body. With no other body available, Malladus takes residence within Cole's body, transforming him to a giant beast. Link distracts the beast long enough for Zelda to use her sacred power to identify its weak spot, and allowing Link and Zelda to defeat it with the Bow of Light and the Lokomo Sword. With Malladus defeated, Anjean reveals that since the world is now safe, the Lokomos, along with the newborn spirit of Byrne, will leave the world in the care of Zelda and Link. The two are met with a warm return back at Hyrule Castle, and depending on Link's choice from before the purging of Malladus, there are three possible endings. References to The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass Shield of Antiquity Link obtains this shield from Niko after obtaining ten Stamps in the Stamp Book. This shield is implied to be the one from Phantom Hourglass. Instead of a dove design, it has a lobster. Niko Introduced in The Wind Waker, Niko has also appeared in Phantom Hourglass. Originally one of Tetra's Pirates, he made his home in Aboda Village of New Hyrule after the events of Phantom Hourglass. There is a photo of him on Tetra's Pirate Ship when he was young in his house. He is a good storyteller. Linebeck III Linebeck III is the grandson of Linebeck, one of the main characters of Phantom Hourglass. Gameplay Controls Category:The Legend of Zelda series Category:Games released on the Nintendo DS Category:Games released in 2009 Category:Games that are rated E10+